


Confusion For The Heart, Table One

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve are jelly with any who try to get close to their Tony, Established Steve/Bucky, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, Jealous Bucky, Jealous Steve, M/M, Multi, Natasaha and Pepper are good bros, Oblivious Tony, but they want it to be established Steve/Tony/Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Manchurian Candidate,” Tony sighs out softly as Bucky comes bustling over, scaring away the woman he’d been in the process of charming, both in an attempt to get her to donate more and in the hopes to have some fun later on after the gala was finished up. “You and Capreallyneed to stop doing this.”





	Confusion For The Heart, Table One

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Steve doesn’t know what actually possesses him the first time as he steps up, arm wrapping around Tony’s waist as his eyes narrow, quirking an eyebrow as he stares the man who’d been shamelessly flirting with Tony down at a charity gala half the Avengers had been roped into attending.

“How’s it going, Tony?” Steve turns to the other man, face softening into a bright, wide grin, “Missed you today.” Steve keeps his face soft and open as he spies the man blanch out of the corner of his eye, but grins inwardly as he takes a few awkward steps back before letting the crowd swallow him up and take him away.

“Your horrible,” Ton murmurs with a shake of his head, even as his lips pull up into a small, soft but pleased smile, “Utterly horrible, Capsicle.”

But he doesn’t comment about his new _friend_ running off, nor does Tony scold him for it. Instead, they spend the rest of the gala talking to one another, tucked off to the side.

 

 

“Manchurian Candidate,” Tony sighs out softly as Bucky comes bustling over, scaring away the woman he’d been in the process of charming, both in an attempt to get her to donate more and in the hopes to have some fun later on after the gala was finished up. “You and Cap _really_ need to stop doing this.”

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout, Doll,” Bucky rumbles, Brooklyn accent thickening as he tucks himself around Tony. “Ain’t doin’ nothin’ but spending time with my favorite genius.”

“I’m your only genius,” Tony grosses with an eye roll.

Though Bucky grins largely in response to the small smile curving at Tony’s lips, before he begins engaging Tony in conversation about his arms latest update, easily distracting the genius from the rest of the event and keeping his attention solely on Bucky.

 

 

“What exactly have you done with Barnes and Rogers?”

Jumping slightly away from his current dance partner, Tony turns as his face scrunches up in confusion as he stares at Pepper and Natasha, and doesn’t notice the man slipping away hastily at the glare being sent his way.

“What?”

“Tony,” Pepper sighs with a small, fond shake of her head, even as Natasha’s eyes narrow at him. “Tony, Steve and James, what’s going on there?”

“Huh.” Blinking, Tony turns, eyes scanning the crowd for the two super soldiers, lips dipping down when he spots them tucked up in the corner together, glaring at anyone who dares step to close to them. “I honestly have no clue? I haven’t seen Cap or Terminator all evening.” He turns back to frown at Pepper and Natasha when both women let out identical snorts. “What?”

“Oh, Tony,” Pepper sighs again, lips curving into a grin as she shakes her head at him before turning to Natasha, “I think it’s time we get them to talk.”

“Agreed.” Natasha started to turn, reaching out and snagging Tony’s wrist, and stalked off, dragging him along with her as Pepper turned on her heel and strode off towards where Steve and Bucky were still pouting.

“Nat, what the hell?” Tony squeaks out as he’s tugged along out of the party and into the elevator. “Seriously,” he grumbles as he’s finally let go. Lifting his wrist up, he lightly rubs at it, pouting over at the woman as the elevator stays still. “What is going on?”

“Waiting,” is the only reply Tony gets for a long, quiet moment before the elevator doors open and Natasha slips out as Steve and Bucky are shoved in.

“Work this out. Or _we_ will,” Pepper threatens with a wide, pleasant smile, though her eyes are narrowed as she flicks them between the three men. “FRIDAY, to the penthouse please. And make sure they can’t leave until they’ve _talked_.”

“Yes Ms Potts.”

 

It’s a short ride, from the common room floor where they’d been hosting a small party up to Tony’s floor, but it’s tense and Tony can’t help but hunching in on himself as both Steve and Bucky cross their arms and growl down at the floor.

“Look,” Tony goes to start as soon as they hit his floor and he strides off, but before he can continue, Bucky is barrels over him.

“Do you just not want me and Stevie? Is that it? Cause,” Bucky pauses, looking unsure for a moment.

“Cause it seems like you do,” Steve cuts in softly, as he and Bucky shuffle off and into the small sitting room where the elevator opens up too. “I mean,” he pauses as his face flushes and he swallows. Lifting his arm up, he rubs at the side of his neck, eyes flicking between Bucky and Tony a few times before he seems to steal himself up.

“You flirt with us.”

Blinking once, twice, Tony drops down onto the arm chair hard as he blinks again up at Steve for a long moment before slowly turning his head and repeating the actions at Bucky.

“You’ve been flirting with me?” Tony asks, voice hoarse and small, as his eyes flicker between the other two.  

“O’ course we’ve been flirtin’ with you, Sweetheart,” Steve assures, his voice thick as he moves to drop down onto his knees in front of Tony, Bucky following not a second later.

“We been scarin’ off all ‘em idiots too,” Bucky adds quietly, “Makin’ sure they can’t take advantage of ya.”

“Or hurtin’ ya.”

Swallowing, Tony started to shake his head, ready to deny what they were saying but paused as he started recalling all of the instances where Steve and Bucky would step in, either one or the other, rarely both doing it together, and scare off whoever Tony was flirting with. Or who was flirting with him.

“Oh my God,” Tony breathes out slowly after a long, tense filled few moments. “You’ve been cock blocking me, you little shits!”

Both Steve and Bucky ducked their heads, necks flushing, even as Tony could see their lips curving up into small but pleased smiles.

Tony shook his head, lips stretching in a wide, bright smile, “You idiots. All you had to do was say something.” He reached out slowly with both of his hands, to cup both Steve and Bucky’s chins and tilted their heads up. “I only flirted with _them_ because I didn’t think I could with _you_.”

Both Steve and Bucky broke out into wider, happier grins as they as one, moved to lean into Tony’s hands, sighing happily as they did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
